


My Name is Brian....

by Dark_Phoenix6661



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Ghost', M/M, Spooky, haunted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Phoenix6661/pseuds/Dark_Phoenix6661
Summary: This is my DA and tumblr, UltraSassyduck





	My Name is Brian....

**Day 1**  
  
My name is Brian. I’m 26 years old and I can see the dead. It all started when I was a small kid. My parents had just moved into an old Victorian home. I didn’t know it at the time but the previous owner had died. She had been old and she had died of a heart attack. I found out because she appeared to me in the dead of night, screaming to get out. Her face was pale, her eyes were black and she grabbed my arm, shaking me violently. Her voice was demonic. I cried and screamed and my parents ran in and saw nothing. She disappeared and they thought I was attacking out but it continued. I saw them everywhere I went and the worst part is no one believed me and it got to the point where it began to drive me insane. Not the ghosts. The fact that no one believes me. That is why I’m walking down to a padded room in a hospital. No one bothers me as I walk by. I’ve been here ages so they know who I am and how I like to wander around. I frown to myself as I notice something odd. A young man in a straight jacket is on the floor, rocking back and forth and a nurse just completely ignores him.   
  
“Hey, shouldn’t you help him?” I state but she ignores me. I roll my eyes and continue walking. Damn neglectful nurses.   
  
(***)  
  
A humming noise woke me up. I sit up and look around. The lights are off and the light of the moon is burning through my window. I get up and walk across to it but stop as I feel someone inside the room with me. I close my eyes and start to count. I want to scream when I feel something touch my arm. It’s cold and wet and then the lights suddenly flicker on and it’s gone. I open my eyes and turn round. There is no one in the room with me. I take a breathe and sit on my bed. I want to tell myself it’s not real but I know it is. I suddenly see my breathe. As clearly as anything and the lights start to flicker again. Suddenly a nurse appears in a 1980s outfit.   
  
“GET OUT!” She screamed suddenly, grabbing my arm. She has burns down her face. I scream and struggle with her as she screams and claws repeatedly at me.  
  
 **Day 5**  
  
I stare at the window as I rock to myself. The nurse that attacked me on the first night was gone and hadn’t returned. I slowly get up as a nurse comes in.   
  
“How are you today?”  
  
“Fine,”  
  
“No ghosts?”  
  
“Not right now,” I reply. “They don’t exactly like daylight,”  
  
“I wonder why,”  
  
“I don’t know but maybe next time I see one I’ll ask,”  
  
“No need to be snarky, Brian. I actually believe you,”  
  
“W-what?” I gasp. She smiles kindly.  
  
“I believe you. You can see ghosts,” She replies, sitting on my bed. “My grandmother was a medium too. No one believed her either but there is a reason for it,”  
  
“Thank you,” I smile properly for the first time.  
  
 **Day 12**  
  
I pace around my room. I haven’t seen that nurse since she told me that she believed me. I haven’t seen the other one either. The door opened and a young man with a mohawk walks into my room. I frown as he looks around before seeing me. He looks at me with curiosity.   
  
“I didn’t think anyone was in here,” He mumbles. “Did you get dared to?”  
  
“Dared?” I asked.   
  
“To stay in this room for a night,” He replies. I frown.  
  
“No,” I reply. “Why is that a dare?”  
  
“Oh it’s said to be haunted,” He replies, putting down a sleeping bag. I raise an eyebrow. “My friends dared me,”  
  
I lie down and stare at the ceiling before sighing.   
  
“So why are you here then?”  
  
“Hm? Oh I live here,” I reply, looking at him.  
  
“You live here? Why?”  
  
“You wouldn’t believe me,” I reply.  
  
“Try me,” He grins. I sigh.  
  
“I see ghosts,” I reply and he laughs. I roll my eyes and he stops laughing.  
  
“Wait… you’re not kidding?” He asks. I sigh.  
  
“Told you wouldn’t believe me,” I reply, crossing my arms then my bed sinks and he grins at me.  
  
“You literally see the dead? Do they look like sheets?”  
  
“What… no,” I reply. “They look pretty normal actually,”  
  
“Really?” He asks. “No freaky stuff?”  
  
“Well, sometimes but they’re the ones who know that they are dead,” I inform, looking at him. He is actually interested. “But the ones who don’t know they’re dead look like what they did in life,”  
  
“Why don’t they know they’re dead?”  
  
“It might have been sudden or they’re in denial,” I respond, looking up at the ceiling. “Some just like been around or they have unfinished business. Others are just too angry to move on. A lot of the time, they don’t realize they’re dead and they see what they want to see,”  
  
“Sounds like a lot of reasons,”  
  
“Yeah...” I reply. “Bit of an odd dare. Staying in an asylum...”  
  
“Well, dares are dares,” He replied. “I’m Johnny,”  
  
“Brian,”  
  
 **Day 20**  
  
“Brian?” Johnny’s voice echoed as I look up from my bed. He opens my door and walks inside.   
  
“Hey,” I smile. “So another dare?”  
  
“Um… actually I need to ask you something...”  
  
“Like?”  
  
“Have you ever been outside the asylum?”  
  
“No. I literally have no one to go to. This place is my home,” I reply. “Why do you ask?”  
  
“My friends found it really weird that you lived in the old asylum but I guess if you’re homeless,”  
  
“What do you mean by old asylum?”  
  
“Oh… it’s been closed for 20 years since the fire,” He replied. “I thought you’d know that,”  
  
“What fire?”  
  
“The one that burn down half the build and killed over a hundred inmates and staff but since you’re homeless, you can just come back with me,”  
  
“Johnny, I’m not homeless. I’m a patient. I checked myself in,” I reply. “Ask the nurses and the doctors,”  
  
“What nurses and doctors?” Johnny asked. “Brian, this place has been abandoned for years. Why do you think I got dared to stay here?”  
  
“Maybe you need to be in here too if you think that,” I gasp, getting up and storming off. I heard Johnny gasp so I turn round. “What?”  
  
“I just saw a red haired boy...” He mumbled, getting up. I frown but follow him. It doesn’t take us long but we find him. It was the same boy I saw rocking to himself on the floor but he’s in a room dancing with a skeleton. He stops and looks at me.  
  
“You use to dance with me all the time,” He mumbles, spinning with the skeleton. The left side of his face and the skeleton is burnt. “You promised me we would be together,”  
  
Johnny looks just as confused as I feel.   
  
“You’re a ghost?” I ask but he smirks, looking at the skeleton.  
  
“So are you,” He replies, gently putting the skeleton down and walking over to me. “I had to do it, Brian. To keep you with me forever,”  
  
“What?” I gasp, stepping back.  
  
“You really don’t know, do you?” He asks. “You’re a ghost, Brian.  
  
“I had to burn down this place to make sure you’d stay,”  
  
“No...”  
  
 _It might have been sudden…_  
  
“I can’t...”  
  
 _Or they’re in denial..._  
  
“It’s impossible!”  
  
 _Some just like been around…_  
  
I back away from him as I realized.  
  
 _Or they have unfinished business…_  
  
The illusion of the normal looking hospital melts away into a burnt building. Zacky is grinning at me and Johnny is looking sadly.   
  
 _A lot of the time, they don’t realize they’re dead…_  
  
“I’m…. I’m...”  
  
 _And they see what they want to see…._  
  
“I’m dead...”  
  
My name is Brian. I’m 26 years old and I can see the dead. It all started when I was a small kid. My parents had just moved into an old Victorian home. I didn’t know it at the time but the previous owner had died. She had been old and she had died of a heart attack. I found out because she appeared to me in the dead of night, screaming to get out. Her face was pale, her eyes were black and she grabbed my arm, shaking me violently. Her voice was demonic. I cried and screamed and my parents ran in and saw nothing. She disappeared and they thought I was attacking out but it continued. I saw them everywhere I went and the worst part is no one believed me and it got to the point where it began to drive me insane. Not the ghosts. The fact that no one believes me so I moved myself into a mental health clinic and that is where everything went wrong. I didn’t know it then but I would never become 27. You see I fell in love with an inmate. His name was Zachary. He was dangerous but he believed me about the ghosts. He loved hearing my encounters with them but gradually, he got worst. I decided to check myself out to move away from him. I only had to stay one more night but morning never came. Zachary burnt down the asylum, killing over a hundred inmates and staff, myself included. He also died in the fire but he hid my remains so I would stay with him forever…  
  
 **Six Months Later**  
  
"This old asylum is said to be haunted..."  
  
"I heard JC went insane after seeing two of the ghosts..."  
  
"Not funny, man," Matthew replied, looking up at the window. To his surprise, he saw two figures stood in it. One of them had red hair and the other had dark brown hair. He gasped and looked away but when he looked back they were gone.  
  
"Ok, Matt, I dare you to spend on night in there..."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my DA and tumblr, UltraSassyduck


End file.
